Dulces sueños
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Tener motivos "válidos" no equivaldrá a mantener a salvo tu alma. [Este fic participa en el reto #7 "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro La Torre Stark.]
1. Alivio

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo a sus dueños.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del infernal foro la Torre Stark.

Sí, señoras y señores, otra memez mía. Tres inocentes drabbles cuyo título deja más angst el asunto; si no adivinan el pecado habré fracasado.

En cuanto a temporalidad, no se quiebren la cabeza. No es para nada exacta (sobre todo en el segundo, no sé, es extraño).

Escribí escuchando "Battle Cry" de Imagine Dragons, así que la recomiendo ampliamente antes o durante la lectura.

Sin más, lean, pastelitos, lean.

* * *

 ** _I. Alivio_**

Natasha ha aprendido a refugiarse en el frágil remanso de 'distracción y ausencia' que ha dispuesto para sí misma. Estar sin estar. Hacer como que no ve, y sí ve, pues, sabrás, no le importa.

El amor es para niños y consuelos de esos.

 _Estuve enamorada una vez, de un científico, un nerd, encantador, sí. Huyó. Murió. No sé. Nadie más después, ¿para qué? El amor es para niños._

Ese y los otros mil lenitivos y excusas que le saben a hiel en la boca y se sienten como un remolino en las entrañas. Nunca amó a Bruce, y él nunca la amó a ella. Sin embargo, aparentarlo era lo más parecido a sentirlo de lo que estuvieron nunca; igual, los verdaderos objetos del anhelo estaban fuera del alcance, y si para estar bien podían aparentar un sentimiento, que no se dijera más, se hacía y ya.

Natasha observa, asiente, tibia cortesía en su sonrisa. Engaña al vacío en el pecho con sus asuntos importantes, y sí a veces son en serio importantes, la cosa está fácil. Natasha está ocupada, a ella estos afanes no le merecen el tiempo gastado.

Se limita a contemplar… Ni siquiera eso: se limita a presenciar, a _estar_ porque simplemente no puede dejar de _ser_ cuando aquél par entra en la sala y lo manosea todo con luz propia, su complicidad que asfixia, sus maneras coordinadas, aquella consabida historia juntos. Si se le revuelve el interior y siente ganas de vomitar, pues verás, no la entrenaron para voltear el estómago nada más ver su simulacro de existencia sin Bruce y su enamoramiento con un vejestorio de noventa años, trocar en pura mierda ante la plenitud con que se desenvuelven esos dos en sus narices.

Serenidad _—ausencia—_ en el semblante, ganas de saltar en pedazos en el interior. Porque, sabrás, para eso la _crearon_.

No es nada especial. No es nada del otro mundo. Es solo ésta molestia. Como angustia. Como amargura. Un vacío en el pecho, y el estómago hecho un nudo.

Como tristeza insondable. Es que tenía a Bruce, su apoyo, su amigo. Se fue y debe decirse a sí misma que no importa.

Como haber tragado veneno. Porque luego fue Steve… Más precisión: _siempre_ ha sido Steve.

¿Problema? A Steve no le importa ella del modo que _ese_ _otro_.

 _Como odio._ Verás, nunca aprendió una mierda sobre resignación, se restringe a fingirla.

Aspirar a lo ajeno, la amenaza de implotar en cualquier momento, y un claro deseo de asesinar a alguien.

Nada especial.

La solución es una. Primero, la rechaza.

Romanov siente que se le marchita todo en el interior cuando Steve sonríe para James Barnes. Ella es quietud; se limita a eso, luego, es cosa de ahogarse en un trago de miseria y ganas de matarlo.

Verás, es que es más difícil a días. Los ojos de Steve no brillan igual cuando se trata de ella.

Una solución. Ahora, presta atención.

La guerra civil primero.

La muerte de Steve después.

Alivio precipitado entonces.

* * *

 _¿Lo han descubierto? Sí, acá han sido Nat y la envidia._

 _Palabras: 500._


	2. Misericordia

Disclaimer: Nada de nada me pertenece (lástima). Solo he pedido prestados a los personajes un rato y tengo la intención de devolverlos (algún día).

Advertencia: "Pareja" rara, muy rara. Y personajes fuera de carácter en pro de un poco de diversión.

* * *

 **II. Misericordia.**

Un bar en Hell's Kitchen no es el lugar donde esperarías encontrar una chica como ésta a semejantes horas, no luego del "incidente" que hizo llover mierda alienígena del cielo, al menos. Sonríes para ti mismo, se te ocurre que estás de suerte, y lo tomas como la señal divina de que la avidez por saciar el calor que te abrasa desde hace días (consecuencia o no de toda esa adrenalina como "vigilante") es completamente legítima.

Ríete de la jerga revolcada que te encanta en momentos como estos. Legitima. Anda, quédate con eso.

Apartada, la chica llora en silencio, un vaso de whiskey en una mano , la estabilidad emocional por los suelos. Es perfecta para la ocasión, pero igual algo parecido a culpa te ataca a medio camino. Titubeas un segundo, un instante, antes de convencerte de estar realizando un favor bilateral…

El asunto es sencillo, Matty. No te compliques: Soledad _(No Karen, demasiado incorrecto. No Claire, demasiados sentimientos)_ estrés, necesidad de compañía. Todo muy correcto. Todo muy legítimo.

Acabas con la distancia y te permites cantar victoria tras lograr que sonría, aun con cierta amargura, cuando haces un cumplido a su _—sosegada—_ belleza. Ella gira la cabeza, lista para lidiar con el idiota en turno.

No necesitas escuchar el cambio en su pulso, lo que se retorció en su interior, para conocer perfectamente cada matiz en su gesto de perplejidad al notar que eres ciego. Pero vamos, jamás ha significado un obstáculo para ti.

De ahí a la cama, hay exactamente treinta y dos minutos. No pregunta tu nombre, no quiere conocerlo, por si se le ocurre llamarte durante el sexo, pueda darte uno que le importe, y no el tuyo, el de un pobre diablo ciego con el que folla por misericordia, o porque le ha parecido medianamente atractivo.

Ella no es la más bella de las chicas. No es tan bonita como Karen, y ni hablar de Claire. Sin embargo, hay algo en ella que logra incrementar tu deseo. Tiene esta manera delicada de acariciarte, rozando la piel apenas, erizándola en anticipación. Hay algo en la ternura innecesaria de sus manos al soltar el último botón de tus vaqueros y deslizar los boxers para acariciar la dureza entre tus piernas. Sus suspiros y jadeos cargados de anhelo _—_ no de ti, pero algo bueno has de recordarle _—_ , y finalmente esa forma suave y rítmica que tiene de moverse debajo de ti.

Te llama _Pietro_ , y consideras sentirte ofendido apenas un instante, luego recuerdas: es una noche. Sólo una noche.

La noche más corta que recuerdas.

Cree que duermes cuando sale de la cama, se alista, besa tu frente _—_ mucha ternura, anormal casi _—_ y abandona el departamento.

Mejor así. A las claras, esta chica estaba follando con su hermano y no contigo.

Entonces caes en la cuenta. Quizá… Quizá no lo hiciste por ti. Tu lujuria quedó relegada a un segundo plano cuando sentiste su depresión en el bar.

Todo acerca de misericordia, como siempre, Matty.

* * *

 _Me voy a ir al infierno por esto, pero me iré feliz (?)._

 _Así que queda la cosa medio rara porque esto no es lujuria como tal, pero ya tenía el drabble a la mitad cuando recordé que a mi eso de escribir cosas sexosas no me va. Y creo que el pecado va en este caso más para Wanda, que solo quería sexo con el pobre e inocente Matt Murdock xD_

 _Uff, y eso de escribir sobre un ciego que sí ve la deja descolocada a una ;P_

 _Palabras: 499_


	3. Justicia

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, tamaña suerte tendría :3

Como lo habrán notado, los dos primeros drabbles no tuvieron el mismo estilo narrativo, y este es aun más diferente. Pero es lo que hay.

A leer, pastelitos.

* * *

 **III. Justicia**

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Eres un monstruo —espetó el otro, elevando un poco el rostro para verle desde su posición de rodillas.

—Sí, sí, ya me has cantado esa antes. Quiero saber si lo recuerdas…

Hubo un silencio prolongado de su parte. El goteo de una filtración en el techo de la celda, el tintineo ocasional de las cadenas. Acababa de desollarle la espalda a latigazos, pero no hubo otra queja.

—¿Quieres saber la triste verdad?

—Desde luego —replicó de inmediato—. Ya lo has hecho antes, ¿no? La parte de las verdades tristes, es decir.

El mayor soltó una risa despectiva, la sacudida alborotó el dolor en su cuerpo. Tener cada extremidad superior encadenada a una esquina de la celda era un suplicio. Aun así, la hilarante cantidad de autocompasión que Loki podía guardar en esa delgaducha forma suya valía la risa.

— La verdad es que no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué si vi a un alma en pena? No, de eso estoy seguro. Pero no recuerdo tu expresión. ¿Quizá fuera odio?

Loki sacudió la cabeza, la vista dolorida fija en el suelo. Acto seguido, se puso de pie, caminó hasta una mesa al otro extremo de la celda, revolvió varias herramientas con las manos temblorosas de rabia hasta encontrar la que buscaba.

—No, _padre_. —Comenzó mientras observaba las pinzas y se acercaba lentamente a Odín—. No era odio entonces. Me moría de miedo, ¿sabes?…Y aun así, no era ni la mitad de abrumador que el sentimiento de culpa. Había fracasado ante ti una vez más.

Odín dejó escapar algo parecido a un bufido. La irritación de Loki incrementaba otro tanto cada que una muestra de desprecio lo acometía.

—Debo admitirlo, esa capacidad tuya para mentirte a ti mismo es impresionante.

—Lo aprendí de ti —dijo Loki con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo siniestro.

Sostuvo una de las manos del antiguo rey asgardiano, haciendo el último esfuerzo por guardar la compostura. Acarició con fingida ternura la piel marchita.

—La mirada que te dirigí antes de caer del Bifrost no fue de odio, padre —susurró con los ojos trémulos. A Odín le habría gustado creer que se trataba de arrepentimiento, que no se hallaba ante el mentiroso por excelencia. Una última muestra de sensibilidad—. No te odié en ese momento, ni siquiera después de tu espléndido _"No, Loki"_ que dolió como el maldito Hel. —Loki suspiró y fijó sus ojos en los de su padrastro. No había nada salvo ira en ellos—. Pero esto… Esto, Odín, es odio en su más pura forma.

En aquél momento, arrancó la uña del dedo pulgar de la mano que tenía entre las suyas. Sonrió complacido. Nada se comparaba en bienestar al dolor en el rostro de su _padre_. Con un poco de paciencia pronto lo escucharía gritar. El viejo iba a rogar por ir a Hel más pronto que tarde, e iba a ser un placer entregarle él mismo los despojos del Padre de Todo a la Señora de los Muertos.

* * *

 _Y eso ha sido todo, pastelitos. Sip. Ira y Loki para este último drabble._

 _Bien raro todo, como ya he dicho, pero hecho con cariñín._

 _Palabras: 498_

 _Comentarios, todos son bien recibidos._


End file.
